El triángulo de las bermudas (literal) cap1
by CUENTAENBIO
Summary: Explicare el titulo: ¿saben cual es el triángulo de las bermudas?. ¿aquel donde las personas que navegan no regresan?, pues si asintieron, de eso trata la historia, no poder regresar a donde antes... :3


**Hola, queridos lectores (que son muy pocos por cierto;) Les traigo un FNC que idee, después de haber leído todos los FNC de Mordecai y Rigby (Morby), y luego de leerlos me dije: Oye, y ¿Por qué no hacer un FNC de una pareja poco común?, y decidí agarrar a los primeros personajes de Regular Show que se me ocurrieron, Rigby y em…, y aquí les traigo uno pero primero necesito aclarar varios puntos:  
1\. Mi escritura no es tan buena como la de cualquier autora  
2\. Soy nueva con eso de los FNC y  
3\. No sé muy bien cómo funciona la page… ****  
4\. Yo solo escribo por placer  
5\. Este FNC no tiene lógica de tiempo, o sea, ocurrió mucho antes de que CJ anduviera con Mordecai, no sé, pero es solo para que no se sorprendan de mi grandísima lógica *nótese mi sarcasmo* conforme la caricatura **

**Bueno, dejando de lado todo lo mencionado anteriormente, dejo a su gusto los reviews, les pueden poner azúcar o si quieren ponerles mucho tomate y ajo, o ponerle prendas intimas…Ok no **** o pueden meterle un zapato y aventármelo en el trasero. Ahora sí, empezamos… **

El día tenía un clima caluroso y agradable, no había nubes, por lo que había gente pasando el rato ahí en el parque.

Eran las 11 de la mañana y aun dentro de la casa estaban Rigby y Mordecai dormidos. Benson subió las escaleras furioso, porque a esas horas ellos ya deberían estar despiertos y desayunados.

-¡Mordecai, Rigby, par de flojos!- llego gritando, y abriendo la puerta de golpe, -¿Acaso no saben qué horas son?- termino con su típico tono rojo, esperando una respuesta de parte de sus empleados.  
Mordecai gruño y se sentó en su cama, -Lo siento Benson, pero es que nos dormimos muy tarde- dijo para estirarse y bostezar finalmente.  
-A mí eso me importa un soberano cacahuate, ahora despierta a Rigby, y pónganse a trabajar, ¡O están despedidos!- dijo saliendo de la habitación y dando un portazo.  
-Agh- dijo Mordecai para sí –Mapache, levántate. Al parecer ya es tarde- dijo dando un vistazo a su reloj -¡Oh Dios, son las 11!- grito parándose de un brinco de la cama, y moviendo a Rigby de un lado a otro en su trampolín, -Rigby, Rigby levántate- dijo con un ligero tono asustadizo en su voz.

-3 minutos más mama- susurro Rigby  
-Oh, Rigby, levántate, ¡esto no es un juego!  
-Pff, no se lo contare, es nuestro secreto…- dijo Rigby disminuyendo su voz, Mordecai lo miro con una expresión de confundido y se pensó "¿Nuestro secreto? Me pregunto a que se referirá este…", de repente fue sacado de sus pensamientos al ver que Rigby se levantaba de golpe.  
Rigby soltó un pequeño gritito al ver a Mordecai al lado suyo, -¿Qué me ves?- le pregunto y este solo lo miro, -Yo… yo solo… escuche algo que me dejo intrigado- Rigby se sentó en el borde del trampolín y Mordecai pregunto -¿De qué secreto hablabas?- Rigby se quedo mudo del asombro, iba a responder pero Benson les grito que se empezaran a mover y oh, milagro, Rigby salió corriendo escaleras abajo, para poder evitar la conversación con Mordecai.  
"Está actuando raro" pensó Mordecai, antes de imitar a Rigby y salir corriendo fuera de la casa.

Rigby ya estaba tirando la basura cuando Mordecai lo vio y se dirigió a él.  
-Oye viejo- dijo Mordecai acercándose, -¿Qué te paso?-  
Rigby la pensó 2 veces antes de contestar, y luego se le ocurrió una buena excusa, -Es que todavía tengo resaca por la fiesta de anoche- dijo tocándose la nuca, -ya sabes, la fiesta más grande que hemos tenido- dijo Rigby subiendo las manos –deberíamos hacerlas más seguido- Mordecai lo miro extrañado – ¡O si que si!- dijo Mordecai y juntos dijeron al unisonó su típico canto de victoria -¡Oh!-  
Benson llego irritado con su portapapeles en la mano y con su típico grito les dijo –Hoy deben podar el césped, y lo quiero bien cortadito ¡O están despedidos!- Luego se alejo con su cara roja de furia.  
Rigby solo se alejo de donde estaba para recoger la podadora de césped y empezar a hacer su trabajo. A Mordecai algo no le cuadraba bien, Rigby ya lejos de él pensó en la suerte que tenia de que Mordecai fuera tan distraído entonces recordó la fiesta de anoche…

**INICIO DEL FLASHBACK  
**-¡Hora de la fiesta!- grito Musculoso al entrar a la casa, Fantasmin a su lado traía bocadillos: snacks, sodas, papitas, etc., y traían a sus espaldas a Starla con Eilen a su lado.  
Ellos entraron y Mordecai y Rigby los recibieron poniendo la música y subiéndola a todo volumen, -¡Que empiece la fiesta!- dijeron los dos al unisonó (N/A: Daa), -Oigan chicos- dijo Rigby subiéndose a una silla –les tengo una sorpresa- dijo mientras señalaba a Mordecai que entraba a la sala con dos cajas de cerveza -¡Y es de la buena!- grito Rigby antes de bajarse de la silla, abrir el paquete y empezar a tomar. Musculoso y Mordecai gritaron y también tomaron una, Fantasmin no bebía así que tomo un vaso y le echo soda, Starla solo se quedo platicando con Eilen, esta ultima le hizo una seña a Rigby para que se le acercara y le susurro algo al oído –Rigby, ella está afuera- con un gesto le indico hacia donde se debería de dirigir. Rigby miro a Mordecai, Musculoso y Fantasmin chocar las latas (y el vaso) para luego caminar hacia afuera de la casa.

Rigby salió y fue al coche, abrió la puerta del copiloto y allí estaba ella, puede que en un pasado la odiara, pero luego ella le demostró que lo amaba más que cualquier cosa. Rigby se atontaba cuando la veía, aunque antes el tenia la mentalidad de que era un perra, zorra convenenciera que solo buscaba a Mordecai para consolarse de tantos ex novios que había tenido, pero luego empezó a hablar con ella para ver que tenía entre manos, poco a poco se fueron acercando y luego las platicas se tornaron mas intimas, hubo una en especial que hizo que sus cuerpos se fusionaran, porque tiempo después ya parecía que fueran uno solo…

_-Ah, Rigby, necesito decirte algo importante- dijo Margarita agachada en el lugar donde siempre se veían. En la cafetería había un lugar visto por muy poca gente, los únicos que tenían idea de que era ese lugar o de que existía, era Eilen, Margarita y Rigby, por supuesto, estos dos últimos lo usaban como escondite, para dar sus platicadas, aunque después de ese día, ya nada seria de platicas de amigos..  
-¿Qué pasa Margarita?- dijo con un ligero tono de preocupación en su voz, -¿Te pasa algo?, tu sabes que yo siempre estaré dispuesto a ayudarte, o sea, después de todo, somos amigos, ¿no?- el tomo su mano y la apretó contra la suya, Rigby sabía que estaba enamorado de ella, pero no soportaba la idea de que Mordecai AUN siguiera estando enamorado de ella, después de todo lo que ella le había hecho; desde que Rigby empezó a tener esas escapadas a la cafetería para estar y platicar con Margarita, le había dicho siempre a Mordecai que la olvidara, porque si algún día el (Rigby) y Margarita empezaban a salir, no hubiera querido que Mordecai viviera con el pensamiento de que era un fracasado por no evitar que le robaran a su chica.  
-Yo- dijo Margarita poniendo su mano sobre la de Rigby, -quiero decirte que…- tartamudeo, Rigby ya no supo que esperar, hasta que Margarita se abalanzo sobre él, y le robo un beso apasionado, él quería escapar de ahí, sabía que de alguna forma lo que ellos estaban haciendo estaba mal, pero aun así el correspondía el beso. Pudo haber llegado más lejos (N/A: Saben a lo que me refiero), pero Rigby se alejo primero, y se le quedo mirando a la cara a Margarita.  
-yo… yo también te amo-. _

Lo habían mantenido en secreto durante 2 meses, pero a Rigby la culpa ya lo estaba comiendo vivo, más ahora que hacían fiestas por cualquier cosa, y a fuerzas Margarita tenía que estar.  
Mordecai aun estaba enamorado de ella, y Rigby día a día le decía algo relacionado con la "mala" actitud de Margarita. "Debería estar avergonzado de mí mismo", el siempre se repetía.

-Amm, Rigby- llego diciendo Mordecai al ver a Rigby recargado en la podadora, con la mirada perdida. – ¿ .eh?- dijo Rigby volviendo a la realidad.  
-¿Qué te pasa viejo? Te veo un poco perdido  
-Amm, nada. No me pasa nada  
-Vamos, te conozco, se que traes algo en mente, ¿de que se trata?  
-De nada. Ya te dije Mordecai, yo solo he estado pensando  
-¿Sobre qué?  
-Y a ti que te importa, ni que fueras mi esposa  
-pues no, pero eres mi mejor amigo. Nosotros no tenemos secretos entre nosotros  
-Pues yo si…  
-Ah sí. Pues dime cual es  
-Pues yo… yo… "Rigby no te pongas nervioso, va a sospechar"  
-¡Vamos!- dijo dándole una palmada en la espalda –Se que te gusta Eilen, no tienes porque ocultarlo  
-¡No me gusta Eilen!  
-Claro que sí, he visto que se susurran cosas  
-¡ . .EILEN!- dijo para finalmente empujar a Mordecai, el cayó al suelo con una mirada confundida, rápidamente se paro y le dio un puñetazo a Rigby.  
-¡Basta!, ¡Basta!- llego diciendo a Margarita y "separando" a los dos, -No quiero que se peleen por mí, no soy lo suficiente para ti amor  
Mordecai sonrió como tonto, pensando a que se dirigía a él, Rigby solo pensaba "que no se me acerque, que no se me acerque".  
Pero ¡Oh, sorpresa!, Margarita lo beso… Enfrente de Mordecai, y los mitoteros: Musculoso, Fantasmin, que le hablaron a Papaleta y Skips y este último llamo a Benson para ver la escena que estaba frente a muchos ojos. Me refiero a muchos porque los visitantes también miraban.  
El beso no fue muy largo, pero lo suficiente para que cada ser viviente cerca se enterara de la relación.  
-¡Margarita!- grito Rigby sacándosela de encima, -Mordecai, yo…  
-¿No tenias nada que decirme Rigby? ¡¿ENSERIO?!  
-Te lo iba a decir, pero no quería que fuera así  
-Pues ahora ya es así- dijo entrando a la casa y encerrándose en su cuarto  
-Tranquilo Rigby- consoló Margarita –todo estará bien-  
-¡NO! Nada estará bien, ¡El mundo .BIEN!- dijo tirándose al suelo a llorar  
-Oh, amor. No te pongas así, pensé que se estaban peleando  
-Tu siempre ACTÚAS antes de pensar, ¨pensé que estaban peleando¨- dijo imitando a Margarita  
-Okey, Rigby. Se termino, yo quería que funcionara pero parece que la única en la relación soy yo  
-No, Margarita yo no pretendía decir eso  
-¡Tu nunca pretendes nada! Siempre yo te llamo para que me veas, ¡tú nunca me has hablado desde que salimos para que nos veamos!, yo siempre doy el maldito primer paso  
-¡NO SEAS MENTIROSA! Yo fui el primero de los dos que dijo te amo  
-¡Porque yo no te amaba! Yo solo fingí estar contigo para darle celos a Mordecai, pero termine enamorada de ti  
-¡¿QUÉ?! ¡Yo no tengo la culpa que te hayas enamorado de mí!  
-¡Si la tienes!- grito Margarita, en ese momento, varios curiosos se alejaron de ahí, porque era una pelea, muy pocos se quedaron grabando, porque, aceptémoslo, ¿Quién no lo haría? (N/A: YO) Mientras todos los empleados del parque se vieron forzados a entrar, por la escenita que afuera acontecía, Musculoso y Fantasmin, fueron a consolar a Mordecai. Este último no les quiso abrir, pero escuchaba la conversación que tenían Rigby y Margarita.  
-¿Por qué habría de tenerla? No soy guapo, Mordecai es el guapo, yo solo soy… soy su sombra  
-Rigby, ambos son guapos, pero para mí tu eres hermoso, supiste como hacerme feliz, desde que estamos juntos, yo ya no tengo la mentalidad de usarte como arma de celos, porque me enamoraste, si quieres, rompe conmigo lo aceptare, porque lo que te hice es algo inhumano (N/A: Ellos no son humanos, así que no tiene mucha lógica: P)  
-Jamás rompería contigo, es que yo también estoy enamorado de ti, pero Mordecai es mi mejor amigo, y el va primero en mi lista de amistades  
-Démonos un tiempo, para reflexionar, porque Rigby, no sé qué haría sin ti a mi lado. Yo… yo te amo  
-Ay, por fin lo dijiste- la abrazo, aun con lagrimas en los ojos él le dio un pequeño beso en la mejilla, el entro a la casa y con la mano le dijo ¨adiós¨

Cuando entro se encontró con las miradas fulminantes de cada uno de sus compañeros, sus miradas les decían ¨lastimaste a Mordecai¨, ¨deberías estar avergonzado¨, etc.  
Rigby se sentó en el sillón, sin ni siquiera hablarles, luego se acostó y se quedo dormido.

00:00  
"Agh, la luz es muy brillante" pensó Rigby al abrir los ojos, "¿dónde estoy?".  
Para su sorpresa, no se podía mover, se sentía acorralado, quería levantarse pero algo le impedía hacerlo, sus manos estaban pesadas, no las podía levantar, solo podría mirar de lado a lado, pero era solo una habitación vacía blanca, de repente, su pecho le empezó a doler como mil demonios.  
-¡AY!- grito con todas su fuerzas  
-¿Qué estoy haciendo aquí?, ¿Qué es esto?- se dijo para sí mismo, tratando se zafarse de la cosa que lo tenía fijado a aquella extraña cama.

_-¿Estará bien doctor?  
-Tal vez, su corazón está fallando, tuvo suerte de estar aquí  
-¿Qué lo ocasiono?  
-Principalmente, estrés… ¿Qué ocurrió?, ¿tiene algún antecedente?...  
-No, jamás se ha puesto así. Me sorprende viniendo de él  
-Mmm… ¿tenía un estilo de vida saludable?, o sea, ¿hacia ejercicio o comía saludablemente?  
-Amm, no. A pesar de ser delgado, come mucho, mas cuando se trata de comida chatarra  
-A lo mejor eso fue una de las causas que lo llevaron a tener un infarto… a pesar de su corta edad.  
23 años y toda una vida por delante, me pregunto que le paso  
-Problemas personales, este día estuvo muy estresado, lo admito. Yo ayude a que se estresara… también su mejor amigo, Mordecai. Esta sentado en la sala de visitas, aun está llorando porque él piensa que el provoco esto, pero yo creo que también ayude- tomo la mano de Rigby, y el sintió como se la apretaba  
-Lo siento tanto  
_  
-¡Oh dios!- grito Rigby, -Estoy en un maldito hospital, ¿un infarto?, en serio que soy un fracasado, eso les pasa a personas más mayores… Creo que debería cuidarme-

_-Tal vez se estabilice en un par de horas, pero no hay que tener tanta esperanza, estos infartos a veces dejan secuelas  
-¿Cómo qué?- pregunto rápidamente Margarita, aun agarrada de la mano de Rigby  
-Puede quedar mal del corazón, no podría estresarse tanto porque ya su corazón está débil y no seguiría funcionando como antes  
-¿Solo eso?  
-No. Puede que si tiene un infarto no corra con la misma suerte como con la de ahora  
-O sea que…  
-Tendrán que cuidarlo más; Bromas pesadas, golpes, cosas que los pongan histérico… no más.  
Además, cuidar que sea saludable, no mas comida chatarra. Al menos moderarse con la comida, no debe pedirle mucho a lo que queda de su cuerpo  
-Una vez su alma lo abandono por comer tanta comida chatarra  
-Perdón, ¿Qué?  
-O no, nada…_

2 horas después, Rigby ya se podía mover en aquel mundo alterno que "vivía" ahora.  
Ya estaba parado y revisando la habitación, pero no había absolutamente nada, solo la estúpida cama que era cubierta por una sábana blanca.  
Rigby daba vueltas pensando que haría para salir de ahí:  
-Si, tal vez… no, qué tal si… no esa no  
De repente sintió que era jalado hacia la cama, y que era clavado otra vez ahí, -¡Oh no, otra vez no!- dijo tratándose de zafar  
\\(°o°\\)  
_-Doctor está perdiendo signos vitales- dijo la enfermera a la izquierda de Rigby, Margarita solo sollozaba al ver como Rigby era rodeado de enfermeras y personal médico, Mordecai, aun lado de ella, estaba mudo de asombro, "Oh, dios, ¿Cómo rayos paso esto? Ah, ya me acorde".  
Una enfermera se acerco a Mordecai y Margarita y con un tono dulce les dijo: Tienen que abandonar la habitación.  
Le administraron varias dosis de líquidos intravenosos, antes de recurrir a los electrochoques (N/A: No se cómo se llama, corríjanme si me equivoque), luego Rigby empezó a estabilizarse y fue cuando le quitaron el respirador artificial. _

-Oh, gracias a Dios- se dijo para si Rigby, -ya me puedo volver a mover… Ahora, ¿Qué me paso?, no recuerdo tener un infarto…  
_**¿Qué paso en la casa? (N/A: No es ningún POV, es solo informativo)**_  
_-Dejen de mirar por la ventana par de mitoteros- les dijo a Musculoso y Fantasmin, Musculoso solo dijo: -Es que esta muy buena la pelea… ¿saben a quién les gusta ver las parejas pelear? Mi mami- dicho esto choco los 5 con Fantasmin, y se sentaron en el sillón, -además- agrego Musculoso, -¿Qué tiene que los veamos?... O sea, es normal pelear por cosas sin sentido-, Fantasmin iba a hablar hasta que Rigby entro por la puerta, rápidamente Musculoso se paro enfrente de Rigby con una mirada de desaprobación, Fantasmin se quedo en el sillón, Papaleta y Skips acompañaron a Musculoso en el desafío de miradas con Rigby. Siguieron con los ojos hacia donde caminaba él. Rigby se sentó en el sillón, sin ni siquiera hablarles, luego se acostó y se quedo dormido.  
Luego de unos segundos, el cuerpo de Rigby empezó a tener convulsiones, -¡¿Qué está pasando con Rigby?! ¡¿Qué tiene?!- lloro Papaleta, siendo siempre el más sensible.  
-¿Qué rayos esta sucedi…?- dijo Benson interrumpiendo en la sala, -¡¿Qué le pasa a Rigby?! , ¡¿Qué le hicieron?!- dijo señalando el cuerpo de Rigby que se volvía cada vez mas frio, Musculoso y Fantasmin negaron con sus cabezas y levantaron sus manos a señal de que ellos no lo hicieron, Skips solo grito, - ¡Esta teniendo convulsiones, debemos llevarlo rápido al hospital, AHORA!- señalo hacia afuera en un intento desesperado para que se movieran, el corrió hacia el cuerpo de Rigby que ya estaba inerte, y toco con su mano el corazón, porque casi dejaba de latir… de repente se dio cuenta que tenía un infarto.  
-Mordecai, Mordecai- toco Papaleta para avisarle que saldrían, y para ver si quería ir con ellos, -Rigby se puso malo, lo llevaremos al hospital-, Mordecai adentro del cuarto con la oreja en la puerta pregunto, -¿Cómo que malo?-, Papaleta solo le dijo lo que sabía… -Según Skips, tuvo convulsiones y un infarto, vámonos, no tenemos mucho tiempo-, Mordecai salió disparado de su cuarto, corrió escaleras abajo solo para ver como Rigby era transportado en la camilla de una ambulancia… otra vez.  
La ambulancia se quedo ahí brindando los primeros auxilios, los paramédicos les dijeron que solo los familiares podrían entrar a la ambulancia, Benson llamo al hermano de Rigby, (N/A: que no me acuerdo como se llama), el se encontraba en una ciudad cerca, así que subiría al primer camión que fuera con ellos.  
Margarita que aun estaba en el parque, vio la ambulancia y corrió hacia ella, sus peores pesadillas se habían vuelto realidad: ver a Rigby en una situación mortal; Ella pudo subir a la ambulancia, pero a Mordecai le negaron la entrada, partieron rápidamente, porque el cuerpo de Rigby se apagaba poco a poco._

-¡Agh! Odio mi vida- grito Rigby  
-Yo también- escucho una voz que se oía a lo lejos  
-¿Quién… quien dijo eso?- corrió hacia la cama y se hizo bolita  
-Yo- respondió un niño, de apenas 5 años, vestía una bata blanca, a diferencia de Rigby que no tenia ropa  
-Me llamo Haden- le tendio la mano,-un gusto, ¿Cuál es tu nombre?-, Rigby correspondió al saludo y respondió,  
-Am, me llamo Rigby, ¿Qué haces aquí niño?  
-Realmente no lo sé, hace rato estaba en la cocina con mis padres, no tengo ni la mas mínima idea de que hago aquí  
-¿Qué edad tienes?  
-¿Yo? Tengo 5 años, pero tengo la mentalidad de una persona joven que oscila entre los 20 y 30 años… solo que un poco mas obediente  
-Si lo note- dijo Rigby entre dientes  
-Ah, perdón, ¿Qué?  
-Oh, no. Nada, nada. ¿Sabes que es este lugar?, llevo mucho tiempo aquí, pero solo escucho voces  
-No, no sé. ¿Qué tipo de voces escuchabas?  
-No lo sé, parece que escucho a las personas que están alrededor de mi, en el hospital  
-¿Hos…hospital?  
-Ah, sí niño. ¿No es lo más obvio?  
-Pero… ¡No recuerdo haberme lastimado!  
-Yo tampoco, me entere porque…  
En ese momento Rigby fue ¨chupado¨ hacia la cama otra vez, el niño vio horrorizado como Rigby trataba de zafarse pero era sometido contra su voluntad de quedarse en aquella extraña cama.

_-Dejo de respirar- gritó un doctor que llegaba corriendo a la camilla, -rápido, ponle el respirador artificial- ordeno a una de las enfermeras que se encontraban en ese momento en la sala. Otra de las enfermeras fue a decirle a Mordecai y a Margarita que se retiraran…otra vez_

-¿Qué te está pasando?- pregunto el niño a un lado de la cama  
-No lo sé, es la segunda vez que me pasa desde que estoy varado en esta extraña y estúpida realidad alterna- respondió Rigby aun agarrado a la cama, -parece que cuando me conectan el respirador artificial, soy de nuevo chupado a la cama, soy muy inestable, cuando me suelten de aquí, subes tu a ver si escuchas voces que te ayuden saber porque estás aquí, y conmigo….

**¿Qué les ha parecido el FNC? Creo que va haber 2 partes de esto, porque lo escribí en un día, y ya son las 2:31 de la mañana y mis ojos se están cayendo de mi cara.  
Bueno, espero que les haya gustado mucho, que sus reviews sepan a mermelada y no a tomate, pero acepto cualquier idea o crítica constructiva.  
Además, quiero saber, antes de subir el 2°ndo capitulo, si les gusto o si quieren que la siga.  
Me quedo a su decisión, espero que lo hayan leído como yo lo leí, con sentimiento y ganas locas de ir al baño… OK NO… Bueno, Bye:* BV  
-byXX**


End file.
